gunsnrosesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns N' Roses
Guns N' Roses (often stylized as GNR or G N' R) is an American rock band, formed in 1985 in Los Angeles. Since its formation, the band has released six studio albums, three EPs and one live album. The band has gone through many lineup changes over the years, with frontman Axl Rose, Slash, and Duff McKagan Headlining the Lineup. Discography Studio albums *(1987) Appetite for Destruction *(1988) G N' R Lies *(1991) Use Your Illusion I *(1991) Use Your Illusion II *(1993) "The Spaghetti Incident?" *(2008) Chinese Democracy EPs *(1986) Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide *(1988) Guns N' Roses *(1993) The "Civil War" EP Live albums *(1999) Live Era: '87–'93 Compilation albums *(2004) Greatest Hits Lineup history *Original lineup (March - May 1985): **Axl Rose (lead vocals), Tracii Guns (lead guitar), Izzy Stradlin (rhythm guitar), Ole Beich (bass), Rob Gardner (drums) *''Appetite'' era lineup (May 1985 - February 1990) **Axl Rose, Slash (lead guitar), Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan (bass), Steven Adler (drums) *"Civil War" lineup (February 1990 - July 1990) **Axl Rose, Slash, Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan, Steven Adler, Dizzy Reed (keyboards) *''Illusions'' era lineup I (July 1990 - November 1991) **Axl Rose, Slash, Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum (drums), Dizzy Reed *''Illusions'' era lineup II/''Spaghetti'' era lineup (November 1991 - June 1994) **Axl Rose, Slash, Gilby Clarke (rhythm guitar), Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum, Dizzy Reed *June 1994 – October 1994 **Axl Rose, Slash, Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum, Dizzy Reed *''Sympathy'' lineup (June 1994 - October 1994) **Axl Rose, Slash, Paul Tobias (rhythm guitar), Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum, Dizzy Reed *October 1996 – May 1997 **Axl Rose, Paul Tobias, Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum, Dizzy Reed *May - June 1997 **Axl Rose, Robin Finck (lead guitar), Paul Tobias, Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum, Dizzy Reed *June 1996 - August 1997 **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Paul Tobias, Duff McKagan, Dizzy Reed *August 1997 - March 1998 **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Paul Tobias, Dizzy Reed *March - May 1998 **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Paul Tobias, Tommy Stinson (bass), Josh Freese (drums), Dizzy Reed *''Chinese'' era lineup I/"Oh My God" lineup (May 1998 - August 1999) **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Paul Tobias, Tommy Stinson, Josh Freese, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman (keyboards) *''Chinese'' era lineup II (August 1999 - March 2000) **Axl Rose, Paul Tobias, Tommy Stinson, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup III (March - October 2000) **Axl Rose, Buckethead (lead guitar), Paul Tobias, Tommy Stinson, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup IV (October 2000 - July 2002) **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Buckethead, Paul Tobias, Tommy Stinson, Brain (drums), Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup V (July 2002 - March 2004) **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Buckethead, Richard Fortus (rhythm guitar), Tommy Stinson, Brain, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup VI (March 2004 - May 2006) **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Richard Fortus, Tommy Stinson, Brain, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup VII (May - June 2006) **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Bumblefoot (lead guitar), Richard Fortus, Tommy Stinson, Brain, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup VIII (June 2006 - April 2008) **Axl Rose, Robin Finck, Bumblefoot, Richard Fortus, Tommy Stinson, Frank Ferrer (drums), Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup IX (April 2008 - February 2009) **Axl Rose, Bumblefoot, Richard Fortus, Tommy Stinson, Frank Ferrer, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup X (February 2009 - June 2014) **Axl Rose, DJ Ashba (lead guitar), Bumblefoot, Richard Fortus, Tommy Stinson, Frank Ferrer, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup XI (June 2014 - September 2015) **Axl Rose, DJ Ashba, Richard Fortus, Tommy Stinson, Frank Ferrer, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Chinese'' era lineup XII (September 2015 - January 2016) **Axl Rose, Richard Fortus, Tommy Stinson, Frank Ferrer, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Reunion'' era lineup I (January 2016 - March 2016) **Axl Rose, Slash, Richard Fortus, Duff McKagan, Frank Ferrer, Dizzy Reed, Chris Pitman *''Reunion'' era lineup II (April 2016 - present) **Axl Rose, Slash, Richard Fortus, Duff McKagan, Frank Ferrer, Dizzy Reed, Melissa Reese (keyboards) External Links *Official website *Official Twitter page *Official Facebook page Which is your favoutite album? Appetite for destruction Use your illusion 1 Use your illusion 2